It started in Potions
by blu-babe
Summary: It all started when Harry switched seats in potions and saw their longing glances. After she broke his nose, Harry couldn't help wondering if Malfoy wasn't silghtly masochistic. A funny, if not cute, and slightly mischevious Hermione/Draco get together.


It starts with Potions

* * *

><p>Contrary to how he felt upon first meeting both Snape and the Slytherins, in his third year Harry decided that double potions was his favourite class. It was directly after her began to sit behind Hermione, with Neville two seats to her left and Malfoy's right, when he realized that he'd been missing out on a hell of a show. He used to sit in front of Hermione, with Ron. He had never noticed until he moved that Malfoy's desk was exactly parallel with Hermione's.<p>

It had been a shock at first, discovering that Malfoy and Hermione used the entire double potions class as an excuse to stare at each other longingly. He'd spent many hours studying the two, trying to figure out if they were longing to beat each other up, or kiss each other, and just when he'd thought he had it pegged (after Hermione had broken Malfoy's nose,) he saw something that hadn't been there before. Love; or something like it. Malfoy was in love with Hermione. But it was obvious to Harry that she had no clue. So he made a game of waiting for her to clue in; figuring it would only take a year or so. She was the brightest student the school had ever seen.

However it became atrociously apparent that Hermione was deeply in denial. In fact, between their third and sixth years, she'd broken Malfoy's nose at least five times. Harry began to wonder if Malfoy wasn't just slightly masochistic.

Their seventh year began with a huge surprise for anyone who had ever crossed paths with Hermione and Malfoy having a go in the hall. "Welcome, welcome! As you all know, the new year means we need a new Head Boy and Head Girl, two model students whom will be a symbol of our school's unity!" Dumbledore's speech was nothing new, they all knew he'd be picking the new Head Boy and Head Girl, or rather announcing them. However, the surprise came when he asked them to stand up, rather than speaking their names.

Gryffindor's cheered as Hermione stood from her seat with a huge grin, fake though Harry knew it was. At the same time, Slytherin's burst into raucous cheers and laughter as Malfoy also stood, looking smug as hell. Harry and Ron (who had been let in on Harry's entertainment in the fifth year,) exchanged barely hidden smirks and laughter. The concept of the two being paired up like this by Dumbledore was ironic and hilarious. The poor old man had nearly shouted himself hoarse at Hermione and Draco in their sixth year, after Malfoy had antagonized her into attacking him with a sword she'd stolen from a nearby suit of armor.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck, she ripped her eyes away from the smug Slytherin standing at the opposite end of the hall, letting them fall on her two best friends. They were laughing at her again. Harry hadn't stopped laughing at her misfortunes since third year, and Ron since fifth. "Why in the name of Merlin's pants are you two still laughing at me!" She hissed, slamming her fists on the table in front of the snickering seventeen year old boys. Harry gave her the knowing look he couldn't help but use after discovering the whole 'affair', and decided it would be safe now to let her in on his knowledge. (He had only held back after all because they shared a common room and she could sneak into his room if she desired.) "Because we're wondering how long it'll be before you and Malfoy are snogging each others faces off."

No one else in the hall could hear Harry's retort, but as they'd been watching Hermione's display, they all saw her blush redder than the Gryffindor colours. The whole hall began to laugh as she sat down, twitching slightly, attempting to restrain her temper.

Dumbledore watched the scene with a lazy smile, his plan filtering in over his brain. It was plain as day to him that she was deeply in love with Malfoy, considering she'd only attempted to wound him the previous year with the sword. Snape had been less than inclined to believe him, until he'd convinced the potion's master that he had very reliable information from a jubilant Potter. Snape had been forced to grudgingly admit he was not completely blind to the desperate longing looks the two had exchanged in his class since their first day. Although the potions master thought it ironically cruel that the fate which had befallen him in his school days was to befall his favourite pupil; which brings us back to the point that he had agreed to assist the headmaster in his insanity. The least he could do was give Malfoy something he'd never had; a chance with his true love.

"As you all know, the Head Boy and Girl will be removed from their house's common rooms, and be able to be found on the second floor, by the Charms corridor." The entire school fell silent upon being reminded of this, apart from Harry and Ron, both of whom were still snickering. They had all heard about the many incidents between the Slytherin boy and the 'rather violent' Gryffindor girl, if not having actually seen a brawl themselves. It seemed to most of them like the charms corridor was about to become ground zero.

* * *

><p>Hermione stuffed her books onto her own private bookshelf. She admitted her new room was to die for, a queen sized bed, draped in acid green throws and pillows (her favourite colour, not that she would ever admit to it,) and a dozen book shelves, just for her. She even had her own little en suite bathroom, which she had on good authority was a brand new addition made by Dumbledore (probably a peace offering, she thought with a snort.)<p>

She heard a loud groan, although it was muffled by the stone wall that separated her room from Malfoy's, and chucked her heaviest book it the direction of it. The prat hadn't stopped moaning and groaning since they gotten to their rooms; of course, _she_ thought he was moping. "I need a shower..." She grumbled, storming into her en suite.

Draco leaned against the stone wall of his room, the only one not covered in book shelves, his pants around his knees and his hand making very obvious movements. He couldn't help himself; she had just been absolutely livid when they'd gotten to their shared common room, he wouldn't have been surprised if she'd spit fire at him. Just before disappearing into her room she'd stuffed her finger in his face and told him to stay the 'sodding hell' away from her room. He absolutely _loved_ when she was violent. He shuddered and groaned loudly, coating himself with his own cum. He heard her chuck her book at the wall and chuckled, making his way into his own private bathroom. At least, he'd thought it was his own bathroom.

The two stared each other down for several minutes, he couldn't help himself, letting his eyes rove over her half naked body. She'd been in the middle of undressing when he entered. He suddenly wished he'd at least taken off his own shirt before entering, it was only fair for him to be as naked as her, alas the chance was gone. The only thing out of place on him was his pant's zipper and button. He could feel himself instantly get hard again, she was beautiful without her bulky uniform shirt. Though he really didn't know what the hell she was wearing over her breasts. A muggle clothing article, no doubt.

She glared at him, and threw her arms across herself, to try and hide her body from his view. "Get OUT!" She yelled, her face going red with embarrassment. He remained frozen, his eyes stuck on her chest, as she attempted to hide from view. God she could gouge his eyes out and he'd be happy just to have the mental image of her embarrassed form. She grew impatient as he didn't respond, she snatched up her wand and waved it violently at him, causing him to zoom backwards out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>It was months before she would acknowledge him again, or anyone for that matter. She withdrawn into her old insecure shell, horrified that she had been seen in such a state of undress by Malfoy, of all people. She had been so humiliated, she hadn't revealed it to anyone, not that Malfoy had thought to do the same. Harry and Ron had teased her mercilessly until she refused to look at anyone. She kept her face directed at the blackboard, her parchment, or a text book at all times.<p>

Draco was used to being ignored by Hermione by now, as she would usually ignore him for a few weeks after she broke his nose (which he was surprised she hadn't done again after he'd let slip to her mates about the bathroom incident.) Of course that didn't mean he liked it. Usually she would at least cast him a glance or two in potions, but even that was now foregone for her studies. So when Harry and Ron came to offer him advice on getting her attention, he decided to take it. No matter how humiliating it could potentially be.

Hermione was dreading Valentines Day this year. It was humiliating enough that she'd never received anything when she'd share space with her friends, but now Draco would see what an undesirable loser she really was. It was tomorrow, and she filled with dread as the grandfather clock in her room chimed ever closer to midnight. She couldn't explain, well she could, but she was still heavily in denial, why she was so sad about Malfoy's lack of comments on her half nudity. His opinion mattered rather a lot to her. Though she hated to admit it. She fell asleep dreaming of snarky little cupid's jabbing her with their love arrows tauntingly.

The students avoided their growling Head Girl as she stomped through the brightly decorated halls, fearing for their lives. They all went out of their way to ensure their uniforms were perfect down to last detail after she viciously verbally assaulted a slutty first year from Slytherin and brought the girl to tears. Of course, no one else was stupid enough to shorten their skirts and shirts.

When Hermione entered the great hall (feeling slightly less stressed after having brought the first year girl to tears,) it was pandemonium. There was confetti and paper arrows flying everywhere. She attempted to leave, but was captured by her two best friends and dragged over to the Gryffindor table. As soon as she was seated, her escape route's blocked, Harry cleared his throat and gestured to an acid green crystal rose sitting on her plate. "It's from a secret admirer." He said calmly as she folded her arms over her chest, "Why's it on my plate then?" She refused to buy into the prank that this obviously was. Clearly the pretty gift was in the wrong place.

"It's for you, Hermione!" Ginny squealed from behind the brunette, making the Head Girl nearly jump out of her skin. "How do you know that? There's no note." She sniffed as she recovered her composure. "Because we saw him put it there. And he asked us to make sure it was the right seat." Harry drawled out in amusement, taking hold of her wrist and directing her hand to the crystal flower. From what he'd gathered, it would teleport her, and only her, back to Draco's room, which had been locked to prevent her escape. Hermione fought tooth and nail to keep from touching the flower, going as far as punching Harry the way she punched Malfoy.

She used the moment of stunned confusion to try and run out of the great hall, only to be pegged in the back of the head by the crystal rose. She braced herself, expecting to land on the stone floors, and was surprised to have landed on a large bed, almost identical to her own. The only difference was the Malfoy was towering over it, smirking at her seductively.

"What-" Her inquisition was cut off abruptly as he pounced on her, locking their lips together passionately. She was so shocked that she let him deepen the kiss without a fight. He pulled away gently after a few minutes with another smirk plastered to his face. "I've wanted to do that for a while." "Me too." She whispered, finally grasping that she maybe, possibly had feelings for the blond git.

* * *

><p>Hehe, there's another version of this, longer, and slightly different. But it's a lemon and I don't think it's up to snuff just yet. So here's the citrusy sweet one. Maybe I'll post the lemon one later, or I may keep it to myself, as I haven't posted a real lemon before.<p>

I received so many fav author's and fav stories and reviews from Plotting Brother that I've decided to keep going with my Draco/Hermione ideas for a while.


End file.
